


You, Me, and an RV

by Swinging_With_Negan



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - Negan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, JDM character - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan's just holding his dick while he talks which is pretty funny, Oral Sex, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hella sexual tension, like a lot of sexual tension that finally breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swinging_With_Negan/pseuds/Swinging_With_Negan
Summary: Summary: After traveling with Nicole for two months in some raggedy RV, the constant rise of sexual tension between the two gets to a point where Negan can’t hold back anymore





	You, Me, and an RV

**POV:**  Negan for the most part, but when the smut ensues it switches.  
**Characters:**  Negan,  _Nicole (italics),_ _Turner (italics x indent)_  
  
**Author’s Note** : This started out as a roleplay post for Joe on some off-site forum I used to take partake in and recently was brought back into, but anyways, after looking over it, I decided to alter the story a bit and swap out Joe for Negan and wa-la. The Joe storyline was  **far hotter**  but I’ll use that for [YSKB](https://jeffreyfuckingdeanmorgan.tumblr.com/post/158116377242/you-should-know-better-in-progress-master#_=_). Negan’s OOC since this is in the early months of the ZA and I wanted to switch up his personality. It’s been over a year since I created a Negan piece, so here you go. @Kate who will eventually read this: I not only hate you for making me get back into RPing and creating this, but I love you for doing that and for the content.   
**Warnings:**  I don’t get my content beta’d anymore **.** My oneshots are always so long, lol.Negan’s basically holding his dick while they talk, lol. I wouldn’t say this is necessarily PWP, but it is PWSP - porn with some plot. But yeah, the usual warnings apply.   
**Quote:** “See, I told you that ‘stupid red scarf’ would look a lot better on you.

* * *

 

* * *

Two months…Two months since the rise of the living dead and the crumbling of a civilized society. Two months since the beginning of the battling of not only the lack of sleep, the immense hunger, and the shifting of one’s own saneness and conscience, but the battle of survival that raged between the living against the dead and the living against the living.

One month…One month since the crossing of paths between Negan and a firecracker of a woman named Nicole. One month since the beginning of their shared survival and travels through the state in a raggedy RV that was on its last lifeline.

Two weeks…Two weeks since Negan had acquired that black, leather jacket. Two weeks since the beginning of the rise of sexual tension between the two survivors.

One week…One week since it was Negan’s turn to sleep in the bedroom of the RV instead of the less-than-comfortable couch in the living room. One week since the beginning of the shift from the occasional spout of sexual tension that was usually playful in nature, to a full-blown waterfall of lingering stares and sexual propositions that were never acted on.

A few hours…A few hours since the couple stopped to scavenge a pile-up of cars.  A few hours since the beginning of a partnership with a man named Turner – a skilled mechanic who had offered to look over and repair any problems the RV might have in exchange for a ride and a place to sleep overnight.

One hour…One hour since they had stopped for the night. One hour since the beginning of nightfall. One hour since Turner had disappeared into the tree line to scavenge the woods.

* * *

_“Our new friend,” a voice spoke, cutting through the long span of silence that enveloped the innards of the RV, “he’s been gone longer than expected – think he’s still alive out there?”_

With his tongue sandwiched between his lower lip and the pearly whites of his upper teeth, Negan meticulously wrapped a roll of barbed wire around a bat he had stumbled upon one of their scavenging expeditions.

With the woman’s question going unanswered, Negan lifted his newly created weapon, examining it in the dim lights that brought light to the RV – thick and overlapping strands of steel wire wrapped around the head of the weapon while single loop strings clucked to the shaft.

Far too mesmerized with his creation, he had failed to notice that the blonde had taken a seat next to him on the couch.

_“Aye,” the woman called, pulling her hand up to his ear and snapping a single time, “are you listening?” She questioned, her hand returning to her side as she took to her feet once more._

Being forced out of his trance, Negan shook his head a single time while carefully leaning the bat against the couch. “Well, Nicole,” he began, falling back into the pillows of the worn-out couch, “I hear you but I’m not listening,” his gaze settled on the woman who was now facing the kitchen countertop, “so the answer to your question is ‘yes’ and ‘no’.”

Scoffing, he shifted his attention to focus on the window that rested in the middle of the RV door. There, he searched the darkened world for any silhouette of the missing man.

_“You know, I’ve probably said the about a million time since you and I crossed paths, but you’re the actual definition of an asshole.” Nicole jested, returning to the couch, but this time, holding two bowls filled with beans._

“Maybe, instead of repeating something I already know and have no ability to change since being an asshole is engrained in my DNA, you should figure out something new to tell me.” A somewhat playful smile took hold of his tired features as he turned to face her, eyeing the bowl for a quick second before accepting it.

_With raised brows, Nicole stood there, her mouth agape just the slightest as she stared down at the man who was dressed in something the cast of Grease would wear. “You wanna hear something new?” Her questioned was both a rhetorical one and a way for her to think of a comeback. Scanning the man who was testing out the head of the beans by touching it with the tip of his tongue, Nicole took a seat on the opposite side of the small couch. “How about this: you look ridiculous in that leather jacket and that stupid red scarf.”_

With raised brows that accompanied wide eyes, Negan lowered the bowl onto his lap after shifting in his seat so that his body was facing more in her direction. “I said tell me something new, not hurt my fucking feelings. But you know,” he leaned in just slightly, “this ‘stupid red scarf’ would look ten times fucking better on you than it would on me. Shit, maybe you can model it for me one of these days – walk up and down the length of the RV as it was your runway.” The two shared a moment of intense eye contact before Negan leaned away, a couple of throaty laughs coming from him.

This seemingly never-ending game of ‘let’s-continue-to-tell-jokes-to-build-this-obvious-sexual-tension-you-and-I-have-just-to-see-who-crosses-the-line-and-breaks-down-first’ seemed to resemble a game of hot potato – a game they both not only enjoyed playing but were masters at.

_“Oh, come on, Negan, why don’t you just admit that you want to see me wear nothing more than that red scarf while you sit on this couch and rub one out.” Suddenly, Nicole’s legs began to stretch towards the man until her feet rested on his knee - this simple, yet semi-innocent action was something Negan was far too familiar with since it was something Nicole had done quite often. “Remember, though, looking for free, but touching is going to cost you.”_

Gazing down, his eyes scanned the length of her legs before settling on her face. “Well, shit, in that case, looks like we’re both going to miss out, especially you.”

_“Prove it. Why don’t you show me what you’re working with and what I’ve been missing out on for these last two months. Go ahead. Do it.”_

“Are you fucking with me? You really want me to do this right now?” Negan asked, cocking a brow.

Receiving a nod in response, his hands frantically worked at the button and zipper of his pants before the grey material was free from its constraints. Next, and without breaking eye contact, his right hand dug beneath the waistband of his boxers.

Suddenly, and just seconds before he was about to reveal what she had really been missing out on, an ankle came up and nudged him in the stomach, forcing him to stop.

_“I **was** fucking with you.” Nicole laughed, her leg returning to rest on his knee. “Calm yourself, put that thing away, and let’s talk Turner.”_

With his cock in hand, a clenched jaw, and cold and almost deadly stare, Negan just sat there, unamused with her so-called ‘joke’ and annoyed with her constant questioning of the missing man. He knew that there was no way he was going to allow this to slide, so, within the shallow depths of his mind, he began to concoct a plan.

“What the fuck about him?”

_Tilting her head just the slightest, she spoke, “Mm, someone’s a bit agitated for no reason,” a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips before she continued, “what are we going to do if he doesn’t come back? Do we go looking for him or just pretend he was never around?”_

“Look,” Negan sighed, “maybe we can go scan the tree line in the morning if he doesn’t come back, but for now, it’s not our problem. My only fucking problem is this thing right here,” he muttered, glancing down to his dick that was still hidden beneath his boxers and still within the grip out his hand.  “For now, we do nothing because he isn’t our responsibility. The only people were responsible for is each other.” The tone of his voice was stern and unwavering.

Considering that they had stumbled upon the man just hours before, Negan was in no position to go out and risk his neck for some stranger - after all, the motto of the new world was ‘survival of the fittest’.

Finally, after pulling his hand out from his boxers and buckling up his pants, he peered out through the window of the RV door. “Plus, I like it a lot better when it’s just you, me, and an RV.” He briefly looked over to her, a full-fledged smile taking hold of his tired features.

_Nicole couldn’t help but look down at tent that hadn’t been fully pitched in his pants, but nevertheless, that didn’t stray her from looking. “Sleeping arrangements,” her eyes coming up to meet his as he turned his sights from the RV door and rested them on her, “what do you wanna do with them if he **does**  decide to come back? I was thinking it would be a lot safer if you and I sleep in the back bedroom and he sleeps on the couch – you know, for safety reasons.”_

“’Safety reasons’, huh?” Realizing that this was a perfect time to get back at her and thankful that it was just a few moments after her span of taking the lead in their little game, Negan began leaning in - close enough so she could feel his breath on her but far enough so that he was a foot or so of space between the two. “Why don’t you just admit to yourself that you want to see how good I am in bed.” His hand began to snake its way down from the armrest before resting on the lower portion of her calf. “Go ahead, admit to yourself that you wanna see how good and…persistent I am…,” fingertips that were once gliding along her leg while he spoke now firmly gripped onto her leg.

With a smile that truly revealed the depths of his dimples, Negan continued to linger there, watching as her eyes traveled down to rest on his lips and feeling how a wave of goosebumps spread out across her skin.

_As much as she wanted to lean forward and meet this challenge head-on, Nicole was frozen in place. Despite his lingering from a foot away, the position of him leaning over half of her body made her mind reel in so many wrong directions. It was impossible to not imagine him pulling her to him, but as much as her mind played with these images, her body remained still. When his lips parted to whisper words to her, Nicole could **feel** the goosebumps crashing against every inch of her skin. She parted her lips to speak, but before she could his clutch on her calf tightened, pulling it so that her body was forced an inch closer to his as he continued to just linger there. As much as she tried to remain emotionless, her eyes widened a bit, blood pounded in her ears and raced up her neck and she had to take her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from closing the gap between them as his devilish smile imprinted itself into her mind._

“How good and persistent I am at hogging up all the covers and taking up most of the bed.” The once intense look in his eyes was now replaced by a playful one as he leaned back into the corner of the couch – the tips of his fingers gliding across her skin yet again before resting by his side.

Before either of them could continue with this banter, a knock forced Negan’s smile to fade and for his legs to instinctively bring him to his feet. Looking out the window, he saw Turner staring right back at him while waving his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Negan approached the door just a few steps away, “just as things were about to get good, he decides to show up,” he joked as he unlocked the door, pushing it open. 

Lingering on the last step of the motorhome and blocking the man from entering, Negan looked over the man who was currently soaked in water, shoeless, and holding a container in his hand.   
  
“Go for a swim?” Negan questioned, looking away from the man and glancing around the area. “I’m not sure if you know this, but when the sun fucking disappears, and things begin to get dark and frogs to croak and shit, well, that means its nighttime. I say all this because you said you would be back before dark and would you fucking look at that, it’s not only dark but you’re soaking fucking wet.” The only tone in his voice was a tone of neutrality – he wasn’t trying to lecture the man nor was he attempting to make a joke out of the situation. 

Listening to the man’s excuse which revolved around slipping on some rocks and landing in the water, Negan rolled his eyes, shooing the comments away. “Before you come in, change into something that isn’t wet.”

* * *

After an hour or so of gathering around and shooting the shit, the time to settle in for the night was rapidly approaching. Following the actions of Nicole who was heading into the back room, Negan slowly took to his feet as well.

Watching as she made her way to the backroom, Negan approached the man who was sitting in a chair just opposite of him – his eyes closed, and his body slumped into the comfort of the chair. When approaching him, Negan grabbed onto his barbed-wired bat with one hand and the man’s shoulder with another. “Remember, despite out hospitality and our little deal, that doesn’t mean I won’t kill you.” Negan warned, his voice quieter than usual, making for the warning to be a lot more personal and intimidating. “One mess up. One perceived threat. Hell, if I hear you moving around in here, I assure you, I  ** _will_** take this bat and bash your skull in and  ** _then_** I will kill you.”

_Because of his final warning, Turner’s eyes slowly opened, his pupils dilatating accordingly to see the older, black-haired man lingering just inches away from his person – a stern and cold expression grasping his visibly tired and dirtied face. With the warning, the younger man simply nodded – not a word sounded from his mouth, not a breath lifted from his chest, not even a breaking of eye contact interrupted the two, just a silent and fear-filled agreement._

Standing tall, Negan slapped the man’s shoulder just once while devilish smile replacing his cold expression, “good,” he smirked, “and with that,” he turned, walking towards the backroom where Nicole was lingering in the threshold, “have yourself a good night.”

Placing his hand on the small of her back to move her forward, the couple slipped into the back bedroom – their presence disappearing altogether from the man once the door closed and the ‘click’, indicating that the door was now locked. This lingering touch quickly faded as Negan walked to the small closet while Nicole took to her side of the bed.

“Mind if I change in here or would you rather I go put on a show for Turner?” Rummaging through the pile of dirty clothes, Negan finally found what he was looking for – a less than half bottle of cologne and a stick of deodorant that was on its last leg. 

_“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” Nicole almost teasingly replied while stripping off her jeans. All the while in doing this, her eyes glanced towards Negan at regular intervals as he stood before the small closet, spraying and applying the contents he held. Her glances turned into plain ogling when Negan began peeling off his jacket in a painfully slow manner. This was followed by him stripping his neck free from that ‘stupid red scarf’ - which he tossed over his shoulder towards the bed. Finally, with her gaze still latched onto the man, she traced each line of muscle on his back and lingered on several scars that were scattered across his now naked back. Heat rose up Nicole’s neck at the sight and she absentmindedly traced her bottom lip with her tongue as his arms fell to his sides, the shirt crumpled in one hand. She placed her jeans on the bedside table and kept her body turned a bit away from him, but her gaze lingered on him for a moment too long - he cast a single glance over his shoulder and caught her looking his way. The man’s chuckle made blood rush to her cheeks and she looked at the wall in front of her, trying her best to ignore the man that was to her left._

“Enjoying the show?” He teased, and when she didn’t answer, he pressed further. “You know, like you said, ‘looking’s for free, but touching is going to cost ya’, so go ahead and look away.” Accompanied with another chuckle, Negan turned, revealing the front of his chest to her, but since her eyes were now closed and her body turned away, it wasn’t much of a reveal.  
  
Looking over the woman, Negan came to the realization that she was wearing nothing more than that oversized flannel Turner had offered her and whatever lied beneath. With a slack jaw, Negan forced his eyes off her and down to his pants which he began to slowly unbutton and unzip.  
  
_"You’re right, tonight’s my lucky night,“ she replied in a huskier tone. Within a few seconds her shirt was open, and since Negan was still behind her, she peeled it off her shoulders and allowed it to slowly pool around her lower back before resting on top of the bed. There, she could feel his eyes latching onto her, scanning over her almost bare body as she tilted her head to the side and began to unhook her bra._

This time, instead of turning away, Negan watched as the process of her undressing unfolded. His eyes – just like her eyes had done just seconds before – scanned over her small frame, pinpointing the handful of dark freckles that marked her back and the imprint her bra left on her tan skin.  Within his mind, a waterfall of not only sexual thoughts flooded in but a string of curses as well, knowing far too well that if he were to remove his pants, he would truly reveal how much of a toll these games took on him, but Negan, a man who was very confident in his manhood, had nothing to worry about.    
  
“I suppose that can go for the both of us,” Negan spoke, dropping his pants and turning to face her.

_Reaching back and grabbing her flannel, she slipped it over her shoulders, buttoning the first few buttons, and leaving the bottom open. She then stretched her hands above her head and felt the pleasurable crack of her back in several places before she finally took to her feet and turned to Negan. Noticing that he was now only in his boxers, she had no shame now in letting her eyes trail along his body as her tongue ran across her lower lip before returning her eyes to his. She moved around the bed until she stood in front of him, her eyes rested on his lips as she took a step towards him. Running her fingertips along the man’s arm until they came to a stop on his right breast, a devilish smile came to her lips before closing the gap between their lips, only to stop before making contact. “I’m guessing I’m going to have to pay for that.” A wide smile lifted her lips as she stepped back. Watching as the man leaned there like a fool, his eyes slowly opening, Nicole pulled away, crawling over the bed, grabbing hold of the scarf he had discarded before slipping beneath the covers._

A shaky breath escaped the man’s lips as a hand was brought to his face, covering his mouth and nose – his fingertips pulling his eyelids closed. Usually, Negan was one who had a good reign over his emotions, but right now, he was practically like a dog with a bone.

Approaching her end of the bed, Negan rested one knee on it, followed by a hand, which was followed by the other knee and hand. He lingered there for a moment before crawling towards her – an animalistic force driving him to do this. With every crawl, he came closer and closer until her body was under his and their faces were once again inches apart.

_Nicole’s body buzzed as if on an adrenaline high, and her mind reeled with all the possibilities of what he would do or say next. They were both wild cards that slowly stepped over new limits with their growing desires. She didn’t have to look down to know Negan’s arousal, the look on his face when she leaned into him just second before was enough. The blonde had him by the balls and he had played along like a child being coaxed with candy. Slowly, he rested a knee on the bed, and she lifted her chin and met his gaze challengingly, only to be surprised to find a predatory gleam there. The hairs on her arms instantly raised and her pupils dilated, intimidated by the nature of his approach, literally crawling across the bed until he was above her body - any control that she had once had on the situation was ripped away. Every cell of her body hummed to life beneath the shadow of Negan’s body. Her mind played through all the endless possibilities of how her night could pan out. She imagined his hands wandering across her skin, leaving trails of warmth behind them. Crystal orbs watched his lips as her mind played out what it might feel like to have them latched to her own or trailing down her jawline to her neck. Since her mind was buzzing with the images that tortured her._

Throughout the ordeal, Negan’s eyes never wavered – that predatory sexual hunger never faltering. He wanted her, and he knew the feeling was mutual in her eyes as well – it had to be, with all the teasing and the events that just unraveled within the past couple of minutes, he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

 _“Why don’t we see how this red scarf looks on me.”_   _And with that, rough and calloused hands slid onto the exposed skin of her leg, setting it ablaze with a rush of electricity that ended at her neck and she leaned forward, finally closing the gap between them. Her eyes closed and the hands that had once gripped the scarf now awoke and searched for a place to take hold. Her left hand moved from the front of his bare chest and around to between his shoulder blades, pulling her own body upwards to meet his as her right hand settled onto his neck. His body shifted away from her and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, not wanting him to break away just yet. In response his hand snaked up her leg until his arm was around her, supporting most of her weight as he lifted both of them off the bed. Suddenly her heart began thundering in her chest as her head tilted further into the kiss._

Slender legs tightened around his waist as Negan’s hands moved down to her calves and tried to remove her from him. The feel of her tongue gently racing across his bottom lip forced a soft and reluctant groan from the back of Negan’s throat in response before she finally allowed him to lower her body to the floor. Now, with her body pressed against his frame, he knew that she could feel the full extent of his erection against her. "Now, let’s lay down a few rules,” he began, his voice holding an authoritative tone while leaning to grab the crumbled-up scarf.

Now, his hands rested on top of her shoulders for a moment before slowly traveling down her arms, “I get to touch you, but you must keep your hands to yourself,” his hands reached her wrists and lifted them, so he could begin tying entrapping them within the constraints of the cloth. “If you disobey an order,” he finished constraining her before suddenly spinning her body around, making her stumble slightly until her back was pressed against his chest. Negan’s hand began to travel around his body while lips grazed her neck, never making full contact until they brushed lightly against her ear when he whispered, “I’ll stop.”

_As much as she wanted to shift into his hand to feel them press roughly against her again, she didn’t, knowing that this might be considered **her** touching  **him**. His feather-light touch sent chills traveling through whatever area of her body he chose to torture. Muscles tensed on cue and her head tilted to the side when his arm snaked around to lie flat on her stomach, but this didn’t last long for his hand began to move up her stomach. Nicole’s head leaned back until it rested in the crook of Negan’s neck as his left thumb started teasing the bottom of her breast while the tips of his right fingers slipped beneath her underwear and began moving along her slit. The blonde’s breathing hitched as chills raced down her spine as he tilted his head and began nipping at her neck and ear, his beard a rough contrast to his tender lips. _

_After what seemed like ages of agonizingly being teased, both hands suddenly attacked their indicated targets. Nicole’s back arched- the fingers of his left hand roughly gripped her breast as the right’s plunged into her. A soft moan escaped her lips and both of his hands immediately stopped. His left hand gently slid back down before gripping her side, turning her around and pushing her back onto the bed. Her eyes locked with the depths of brown as his left pointer finger pressed against his lips, ‘shhhh’ he whispered softly before hovering above her – his sights now targeting her neck and ear area._

"You,” he breathed, taking the lobe of her ear between his teeth, and grazing it gently with his tongue before continuing, “are going to be – “, a trail of kisses started from the crease of her neck until he slowly kneeled for the edge of the bed, his kisses now sprinkling across her lower abdomen. “drowning in debt after this.”

With that, he slowly pried open her legs before his index fingers looped around the material of her underwear and began pulling them off – while doing this, a string of kisses began to spread out across her thighs.

“Now remember, we have a guest in the room over, so try not to be too loud.” Negan teased, his hands coming up to lock around her thighs, pulling her body towards his face. Chuckling on last time, he glanced up at her before making sweet contact. At first, his licks were almost kitten-like as he teasingly lapped at her, feeling her squirm above him, but this didn’t last long. Instead of short and barely-making-contact-licks, Negan presented her with something more satisfying: a hand that was gliding up to grab her breast, a tongue, and lips that meticulously and rhythmically paid attention to her clit, and a pair of fingers that plunged into her.

_This new and unfamiliar action made another soft moan fall from Nicole’s lips. In this moment, and for the moments to come, she wanted so desperately to grip onto the locks of his hair, but she knew, just as she had before, that this may be considered her disobeying his stern order. Instead, she allowed her hips to grind against him with every lick, nibble, and suckle. As a result, the wave of pleasure that was slowly building up throughout the ordeal was rapidly approaching – daring to wash over her body at any second._

“Oh, come on now, don’t hold back on me – you know I won’t do that to you.” He muttered, his breaths heavy and his eyes coming up to watch as her body grinded and squirmed with his actions. Watching as the woman passed closer and closer to climaxing, his hand gripped her breast more firmly, his fingers increased in pace, and his tongue continued bringing her pleasure.

_It didn’t take long but her grinding came to a halt and her back arched – a wave of pleasure crashed through her body and a string of contractions wrapped around the culprit of her pleasure, making his fingers slowly come to a stop._

Pulling his fingers from her, Negan slowly lifted himself – his hand coming away from her breast to rest on the red scarf that kept her hands together. “I know I said that you’re going to be drowning in debt, but,” he paused, his tongue running along his lips to sponge up her fluids, “but you listened and didn’t touch, so I guess you’re in the free.”

Laughing, he brought his fingers up, examining them in the light – here, his eyes watched as his fingers glistened with her cum. A pride-filled smile spread across his lips before disappearing as his fingers came up and his mouth sucked them clean.

Untying the wrist from the limp woman’s arms, Negan took the scarf. “See, I told you that ‘stupid red scarf’ would look a lot better on you.”


End file.
